godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Valley of the Giants
|image =HB Goji ep 20 preview.png |nameofepisode =Valley of the Giants |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =20 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} Valley of the Giants is the twentieth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up in Kilimanjaro Africa, with a Construction Crew working on a new Highway to be built while passing through a forest. When one of the Workers ignites some dynamite on some of the Cliffs to clear a path for them to continue working, the dynamite opens up a gigantic crack in the Valley nearby, releasing some Giant Ants who attack the Workers, forcing them all to flee for their lives. Meanwhile the Calico Crew arrives into Africa on the Matumba River. However due to the shallow water in the River, the Calico eventually hits a sand bar, leaving the Crew beached. With the Calico stranded, the Crew sets off to find another route for the Calico to sale, only to discover that the Matumba River is coming from a Waterfall. Climbing up the Falls, the Calico Crew discover that the Falls are coming from a Valley that houses plant life of enormous proportions, being protected by an Orange Haze Cloud. The Plants and Insects of the Valley are vastly bigger and far more threatening than usual. When the Calico Crew is taken by surprise by a Giant Dragonfly, the commotion also gets the attention of a Giant Black Widow Spider, who gives chase to the Crew forcing Majors to call upon Godzilla. Godzilla climbs the Waterfall and confronts the Giant Spider just as it has the Calico Crew cornered. With the helps of his flames, Godzilla manages to successfully drive away the Spider. Shortly after, Godzilla also disposes of a Giant Beetle that briefly tried to attack the Calico Crew as well (only to be hurled away by Godzilla.) Taken in by the Giant Plant Life, Godzilla decides to curiously explore the Valley on his own. The Calico Crew decide to leave the Valley while they still can, but their original entrance is destroyed by an unknown explosion and thus the crew instead try to find a new way out, by following another Water Channel. The Water Channel they follow however creates a fork, thus the Crew splits up, (with Brock and Godzooky going one way, and Majors, Quinn, and Pete going the other.) Suddenly, Majors and Quinn are quickly abducted by a pair of Giant Bees. Things only get worse for the crew when Brock is caught by and about to get eaten by a Giant Venus Flytrap, and Pete but becomes trapped himself and at the mercy of a Giant Antlion when he follows after the Giant Bees who kidnapped Majors and Quinn. Lastly when Godzilla (who was called upon by Majors after being kidnapped by the Giant Bees) heads off after the signal, the Monster King is ambushed by a Sneak Attack from the Giant Black Widow from before, who poisons Godzilla, paralyzing him, and leaving him to be cocooned by the Spider's Webbing. Luckily, Godzooky manages to rescue everyone. First he frees Brock from the Giant Venus Flytrap, and both he and Brock manage to rescue Pete from being eaten by the Giant Antlion. Learning that Majors and Quinn are trapped inside of the Beehive, Godzooky manages to drive away all of the Bees inside of the Hive by using his Smoke Rings to smoke them out, while Brock and Pete manage to free Majors and Quinn from their Honeycomb prisons. After escaping the Hive, the Calico Crew ponder about why Godzilla didn't show up when Majors called him, fearing that he's in trouble too. To make matters worse, with the explosion from before cutting off their entrance from before, the Water Level in the Valley is beginning to rise and is threatening to flood all life in the Valley. Scrambling to find another way out of the Valley, the Calico Crew stumble upon a Giant Ant Colony. They notice that the items in which the Ants are carrying are all coming from the Construction Site from before, leaving the Calico Crew to silently follow after the Ants, hoping to find out where they found the supplies. Eventually, the Calico Crew stumble upon an opening, where they discover a bee at its normal size, but when exposed to Sunlight coming through the Valley's haze cloud, a Chemical Reaction causes the Bee to grow gigantic, thus explaining how the Insects in the valley has grown into the enormous size they are now. At that moment, the Calico Crew also notice Godzilla, wrapped up in Silk and still paralyzed from the Giant Black Widow's poison. Majors and Brock are left to try and cut Godzilla free from his webbing, while Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky continue searching for a way out. In the process however, the three of them are ambushed by a stray Giant Ant and the Giant Black Widow, who wants to finish business with the Calico Crew. While trying draw their attention away from Quinn and Pete, Godzooky accidentally winds up trapped in the Spider's Web, leaving him at the mercy of the Giant Black Widow, and the Calico Crew at the mercy of the Giant Ant. Luckily, Godzilla awakens, shaking off what's left of his paralysis and freeing himself of the webbing with his Lasers. The Monster King frightens away the Giant Ant and then re-engages the Black Widow in battle. Despite the Giant Black Widow gaining an even bigger size-advantage after being briefly exposed to the Valley's Hazy Sunlight, Godzilla manages to outsmart the Spider by tricking it into poisoning itself with its own poison, which paralyzes and incapacitates the Spider. With Godzilla in tow, the Monster King carries the Calico Crew and Godzooky all the way out of the Valley and smashes through the original entrance's blockage. After returning the Crew back to their ship, Godzilla returns to the Valley's entrance and blocks it up with several boulders and then melts the rock formation with his flames, sealing off the Entrance to the Valley for good. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Giant Ant *Giant Dragonfly *Giant Black Widow *Giant Beetle *Giant Bee *Giant Venus Flytrap *Giant Antlion Gallery to be added Trivia *This is the only moment in the The Godzilla Power Hour (as well as one of the VERY rare moments in a Hanna-Barbera cartoon in general) in which a character bleeds. When the Giant Black Widow bites Godzilla and paralyzes him, blood can be seen on Godzilla's shoulder where he was biten. *This is the second time in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which Godzilla fights an opponent vastly bigger than himself when he fights the Sunlight-enhanced Giant Black Widow. (With his first opponent being the Magnetic Monster.) Poll Do you like Valley of the Giants? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour